Singing in my Head
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: Gabriella Ramirez; Former 'Queen Bee' and member of the G's. Now an unknown and quiet student at Lincoln Bay High, Gabby spends most time with her two friends or doing homework. But when her best friend Tara's secret starts to unravel, so do some old memories that she'd stored away to the back of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:  
So, I watched this film the other day and I loved it. And I've decided to write a fanfic on it. This is a Gabe/OC, just throwing that our there if you hadn't already guessed. Also this is the first story where I've used the new-person-speaking-new-line strategy so please be nice. Anyway link to what the OC looks like is on my profile, other than that enjoy the story and review if you can._

"This is your Radio Rebel, live from the underground. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. Because I'm one of you" I turned up the volume on my radio and listened intently. Everyone at school looked up to Radio Rebel in some way, she encouraged us to do what we wanted without caring about what other people though. It didn't matter that no one knew who she was, she was inspirational to me and my friends.

"Report cards came out today. I got a minus for participation, you can't give me a minus for being who I am. So, since grades are being handed out I think I should give all of us at Lincoln Bay High an 'F' for labelling each other. Jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen B's and their fellow pops. And new born pops. Guys these aren't who we really are, there was a time when being different was a good thing. Now those differences just divide us, you deserve to embrace your awesomeness, embrace who you are. Reject the status quo, I dare you"

I smiled at her words but sighed "If only it was that easy" I muttered staring down at my rather difficult Math homework. A lot of us would love to stand up for ourselves, speak up to the higher people. But if we did there was a large risk of embarrassment, and detention. Everything Radio Rebel talked about made sense and she definitely knew how our school social system worked. But like I said, if only it was that easy.

* * *

I opened my locker and sighed as I grabbed my books for the day. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it was definitely effecting me today "Okay, last night Radio Rebel..." Audrey started while taking the bright red lollipop out of her mouth.

"Was Awesome?" Tara asked knowingly. I smiled and closed my locker before turning to face my best friends.

"As usual. Reject the status quo is my new life motto, she's so inspiring so...herself" Audrey exclaimed before sucking on the lollipop.

"I wish I could be more like her" Tara sighed in thought.

"You should talk to your step-dad" I suggested shrugging. Her eyes widened.

"What. Why?"

"Uh...he runs Slam FM the biggest Radio Station in Seattle. Maybe he could give you an internship, that would be a confidence booster right?" Audrey asked seeing where I was going with my suggestion.

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to my mom for two months, and he probably thinks I'm a total step-freak. I freak out when he asks what kind of cereal I want" Tara replied shuddering.

Audrey closed her own locker and we started to head for class "I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you guys. I guess that's why you're my BFF's" she added.

"BFFTLEWE" Audrey corrected. We gave her questioning looks "Best friends for totally like ever without exception" she explained.

"Catchy" I shrugged.

"You need a relaxation technique. When I'm rehearsing lines for drama I imagine I'm breathing in the words" Audrey said. We once again gave her questioning looks.

"Audrey, what does that even mean?" Tara asked with narrowed eyes.

Audrey cleared her throat before taking a very deep breath "You need to breathe your words" she exhaled the words in a very freaky way.

"How can you even breathe at a time like this!" Barry exclaimed popping up behind us with his twin.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. The boys were very nice but...eccentric. They were twins but fraternal, though despite that fact they always asked us if they looked identical. It was quite amusing really.

"Problem Barry?" I asked hugging my books tighter to my chest.

"Last night, Radio Rebel revealed the biggest clue yet about her identity. She goes to our school" he replied over-dramatically as we walked towards the elevator.

"She mentioned it and then at 14:30 in Tuesday nights podcast" Larry told us as we all entered the elevator.

"You guys have way too much free time" I remarked giggling.

"Yeah, obsessed much Larry?" Audrey added.

"Obsessed? Please I would hardly describe myself as obsessive" he exclaimed. We all nodded and watched as he wiped an elevator button with a hand wipe before pushing it.

"What? It's flu season" he said defensively as the doors closed. We nodded and the lift began to rise "It's so exciting, she's actually one of us" he said as we exited the elevator.

As we started walking the twins started to point out different girls that they thought might be Radio Rebel. I personally though they were both insane.

"No dude, Radio Rebel is like 5ft 6 to me and has red hair. Like Tara's" he said gesturing to our painfully shy friend.

"No she's nothing like Tara" Barry replied shaking his head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sounding slightly offended. I didn't blame her.

"Oh we love you...but you're nothing like Radio Rebel who's definitely a blonde" he said turning to his brother. I rolled my eyes.

"And you know this how?" Larry asked curiously.

"Radio Rebel is my soul-mate. We're connected for example I also got a minus in participation" Barry said in a 'duh' tone.

"How can that be you never shut up" His brother exclaimed.

They once again started to argue so I averted my gaze to something else. Unfortunately everything was the same here, nothing really every changed. Stacey and her 'friends' tormented any student that passed them, which I found strange as she'd actually been on the receiving end of it once. And I knew more than anyone how she felt about it, yet here she was doing what was done to her.

"Guys, how do we reject the status quo when the status quo is...status quo" Tara said in thought. I glanced to see they were all watching Stacey talk some crap about a guys head being too 'pointy'.

"Like Radio Rebel said 'Be ourselves'" Audrey declared.

I tilted my head and watched in horror as she walked towards Stacey. This confrontation would not end well, I would know. They all followed and I stayed where I was for a few minutes. I sighed having a mental argument with myself before finally catching up to them.

"Please, like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us" Stacey snapped as I reached the group.

"Ah ha! So you admit you listen to her" Larry exclaimed as though he'd cracked some sort of code.

"This one's staring at me. Make it stop" Stacey's friend said nervously as Barry stared straight into her eyes.

"Please don't stand so close to us" Stacey said before turning back to her texting.

"You and I aren't any different. Like Radio Rebel said..." Audrey paused as Stacey held up a finger.

"No words. You don't think we're different? Watch and learn. Principal Moreno!" Stacey called. The principal walked our way and I inwardly groaned.

"Stacey. Is everything alright over here?" she asked curiously. Stacey sighed.

"Actually no. Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class, of course I said no"

"What? No...I mean I never..." Audrey stuttered turning to our Principal.

"You know that there's an anti-distraction policy. Let me see your bag" Moreno said. Audrey huffed and reluctantly let Moreno take her radio "You too young lady hand it over" Moreno held her hand out to Tara who did the same without question "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacey" she said before walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Get it now? Your little DJ hero doesn't know what she's talking about" Stacey said smugly "Oh! Does her royal shy-ness wanna say something?"

I turned my head to see Tara struggling to speak. She obviously wanted to defend both her friend and herself, but wasn't able to. I placed a hand against my chest and ran a thumb over my necklace, a nervous habit I suppose.

"I thought not" Stacey shrugged before walked away with her posse.

"At least your tried" I reassured turning to Tara. She nodded with a sad expression and we headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in my usual seat at the back of the class and pulled out my notebook. Unlike Tara and Audrey I had chosen Music class instead of English and Drama. They were both really good classes but I enjoyed music more. Despite leaving the G's I still loved to sing, even if it wasn't with my friends. But the G's was in the past now, and I had to concentrate on the future...no matter how hard it was.

"Alright class, your attention please" Mrs Davies called. She was a middle aged woman and was very good at singing, and playing a lot of instruments "So, you'll probably be mad about this. But it's project time"

The whole class groaned in annoyance, including me. We loved music of course, but like every other class in this school. We hated projects. To us it was just homework, very difficult homework.

"I know, I know. But I think you'll enjoy this one" she said smiling. I seriously doubted that.

"No offence. But why would we enjoy this project? We hated all the others why's this any different?" Gabe asked leaning back in his seat. He had somehow turned into the class douche.

"Because Mr La-violet..." she started while giving him a quick glare "The project is to sing a cover of your favourite song" she announced. The class suddenly cheered and I smiled in amusement "Okay okay, settle down" the class slowly quieted "You have 3 weeks to choose a song. And then you will perform this song in front of the class in the auditorium. You can pair up if you want to"

"Thank god" I exclaimed turning to face my partner...Lisa.

"I know, so you wanna partner up? I mean two's easier than one right?" she shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure. So you wanna come over tonight? The sooner we get started the better" I suggested.

"Yeah. I already have a song in mind, but I'll bring my I-pod over tonight and we'll listen to a whole bunch. Then we'll finally narrow it down to the best song, I really wanna get an 'A' Gabby. My parents have been pestering me more than ever" she rolled her eyes.

"Yikes. Well don't worry, with our combined voices we're sure to get a high mark" I reassured. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of class and I stuffed the notepad into my bag. Lisa wasn't coming over until about 5:00 so I had time to get home and relax. But apparently god had planned something different for me "Uh...hey Gabriella" I tensed at the voice and slowly looked up.

"Gabe. Can I help you with something?" I asked licking my lips nervously. I hadn't spoken to him for about 3 months now.

"Yeah, you wanna be my partner? I mean you know how amazing our voices are combined" he shrugged crossing his arms.

I sighed and shook my head "Can't, sorry. I'm partnering with Lisa, so you're just gonna have to sing with one of the G's. Or you could go solo, you always loved that best remember?" I asked my tone snappish. He rolled his eyes.

"That was a long time ago Gabby, c'mon times have changed" he said taking a few steps forward until we were inches apart. I pulled my bag up onto my shoulder.

"But you haven't, say 'Hi' to the other G's for me" I shrugged before heading for the door.

* * *

I was sat at home in my bedroom, staring down at my notepad. I wanted to sing with Gabe more than anything, but I couldn't let what he did go. He'd become a total douche and that was one of the reasons I left the band. But I did miss them...and him.

"Okay, so here's my list" Lisa said handing me her notepad. I nodded and handed her mine.

"Wow. All these songs are so good, how do we choose just one?" I asked shaking my head. I sighed and let the notepad drop onto my pillows.

"I don't know. Hey how about this one" she exclaimed shuffling closer. I looked closer to where she was pointing.

The song was one of my favourites, but weather or not we could pull it off...was something completely different. It required a lot of high and low notes, but in my mind we could do it. Although I was quite confident when it came to my voice.

"You know what? I think we could do it. You could play the piano, because you're amazing at the piano. And we could both sing, but we just have to figure out who sings which line" I said excitedly. She nodded in thought.

"I think you should start off, I mean you're the best singer in our class. Well apart from Gabe" she said grimacing as she said his name. I chuckled.

"Thanks. At least we have a song now, you could get the piano version right?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and shrugged.

"Leave all that to me. You just figure out who's singing what, you're best at that"

"Sounds good. Hey you wanna listen to Radio Rebel?" I asked gesturing to my laptop. She nodded eagerly and I soon found the website.

"I love her, she's so inspiring it's unbelievable. I wish I was more like her" she said staring at the laptop screen in thought. I nodded.

"Yeah, me too" I sighed. I shook my head out of the thought before starting on my list.

* * *

I was with Tara and Audrey the next day in gym class. We were supposed to be playing soccer with the other girls, but Tara was explaining her situation. She had been crushing on my former band mate...Gavin. And since the English and Drama classes had combined, she was now forced to speak to him and Stacey. They'd been paired up and I actually felt very sorry for her. She couldn't speak to anyone except us and the twins, but now she had to talk to the school bitch and her crush...and I thought my week was rough.

"Look at least you talking to him, for you that's major progress" Audrey pointed out. I nodded.

"I barely got two words out" Tara replied frustratedly.

"Look, why don't both of you come to my house tonight. I'll teach the extended hyena pose I invented, and we'll listen to Radio Rebel" Audrey said.

I nodded and Tara sighed "I can't"

"What do you mean? It's Radio Rebels first show on Slam FM do you realise how epic that is I mean she was popular before but now it's like the whole world will be listening. Including us" Audrey shrugged.

"I have plans" Tara replied in thought.

"What plans?" I asked curiously.

"Family plans" Both Audrey and I could tell she was lying. She wasn't the best at it.

"You are the worst liar. You sound just like you did when you said you liked that haircut I got at the mall" Audrey said knowingly.

"It wasn't that bad" Tara said slightly nervous.

"It was mullet adjacent. Tell me what you're hiding or I'll start screaming in three seconds" she threatened. We stopped walking and faced Audrey.

"What? No..." Tara begged.

"3...2...1..." Audrey screamed as loud. I flinched and covered her mouth with my hand silencing her "Well?" she said staring at Tara.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" Tara sighed. I tilted my head slightly.

"I thought we were your BFFTLE's" Audrey said a little hurt.

"Without exception" Tara replied shaking her head.

"Then why don't you trust us?" I asked also a little offended.

Tara walked away hiding her face and I sighed. She was definitely hiding something from us, I just didn't know what. But if the secret was that important to her, then I wouldn't push it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat down with the group at lunch on Audrey's right. She had turned her back to Larry, Tara and Barry as she was still mad with Tara. I however was completely over it and talking like normal, but Audrey had a history of being over-dramatic about things.

"Gavin three o'clock" Tara whispered. I turned my head to see Gavin walk out of the school followed by Gabe.

"Your three o'clock or my three o'clock?" Barry asked looking around. I rolled my eyes.

"We have the same three o'clock" Tara pointed out. I suddenly noticed Gavin walking towards us and so did Tara, her eyes widened "Oh no he's coming over here what do I do?" Audrey huffed and turned her head.

"For the record this is why you don't ice your friends out, talk to him" she replied before turning back around.

Gavin reached our table and he rested his palms flat on the edge while looking at Tara "Hey Tara, what's up?" he greeted. She smiled but struggled to release any words "So do you wanna run lines this weekend?" he asked. She shrugged and nodded "Or we could mime the lines if you're not feeling particularly talky" he offered.

"Mime...talky...yeah..." Tara shuffled towards Barry and he jumped out of the seat "I have to...go...me...now" she climbed out of the seat before speed-walking away. I shook my head in disbelief and Audrey chased after her.

"Um...okay" Gavin said awkwardly. He was about to head back to his table when he suddenly noticed me "Hey Gabby. It's been a while" he greeted smiling.

I nodded and got to my feet before quickly hugging him "Yeah. How's things?" I asked pulling back. He shrugged.

"They're okay I guess. Things are...different, without you around" he admitted shrugging. I nodded and sighed while crossing my arms.

"Yeah well, I couldn't handle it. Or him" I replied nervously. I hadn't spoken to the boys much and I felt a little guilty about it. He nodded in understanding.

"Hey Gavin! You sitting over there or over here?" Both our heads turned to see the rest of the G's watching us. I rolled my eyes.

"You should get back to him, he doesn't have much patience. I would know" I said shrugging. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, hey why don't you sit with us? For old times sake" he said. I paused before finally shaking my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Oh c'mon. Please, he won't do anything stupid I promise" he drew and X over his chest in a promise motion. I sighed.

"Fine. But I swear one idiotic remark and I'm outta there" I warned. He nodded and I nervously followed him towards the table.

"Finally" Gabe sighed as Gavin sat down next to him. I stood there awkwardly with my arms crossed.

"Sit down Gabby, we don't bite me" Gavin exclaimed amusedly. I sighed and sat down on his left.

"What's she doing here? She left the band remember?" Gabe said slightly annoyed.

"I invited her, she's still my friend. Right guys?" Gavin asked turning to the other two G members. They shrugged and nodded, I could tell Gabe was pissed.

"Fine. I guess she can stay" he muttered digging into his food. I rolled my eyes and faced the other two.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, but I found myself not wanting to leave. I'd started talking to the boys eventually and soon enough even Gabe joined, it was like nothing had happened. It felt like I was still in the band with them, and I knew now that I missed these boys more than I let on.

"I gotta go guys, but it was nice talking to you. I'll see you round I guess" I said picking up my backpack. I stood from the bench and headed into the school, but after a few seconds I felt someone take my hand. I jumped and spun around to see Gabe, I sighed and tilted my head "What?"

He shrugged "Be my partner for Music class, c'mon you know we're awesome together" he begged. I sighed frustratedly.

"No. I just think it would be really awkward, with what happened. And besides I promised Lisa I'd be her partner" I exclaimed shrugging. He rolled his eyes.

"Lisa? I'm a way better singer than Lisa, you know that. We'd get an 'A' for sure, maybe we could also sort some problems out" he shrugged hopefully.

"Who says I want to sort our problems out? I don't want anything to do with you anymore, we are done" I replied firmly. His eyebrows raised.

"We're done? No we're not" I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I dumped you and I say we're over" I exclaimed angrily. He smirked and placed both hands against the wall either side of my head. Trapping me between him and the wall.

"No we're over I get that. But if we're done, then why are you still wearing the necklace I bought you?" he asked cockily.

I sighed and reached my hand up, once again running my thumb over the 'G' symbol of my necklace. He'd bought if for me about 2 weeks before I broke up with him. I hadn't taken it off since, not even when we finished.

"Because it was the best thing in our relationship" I retorted. The smirk fell from his face and he backed away.

"Fine, keep lying to yourself. But I know the truth, and you do too. I'll see you round Gabb's" he said angrily before storming away. I sighed and shook my head before heading to my class.

* * *

I was in my bedroom, staring down at one of my favourite photos. It had been taken a very long time ago, 3 months to be exact. It was in my living room, on my favourite spot of the couch...and there was a really good reason for that. It was a photo of me and Gabe, back when we were going out. He was sat behind me with his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. I was leaning back on his chest with my arms outstretched, from where I aimed the camera our way.

I sighed and shook my head before turning on the radio. It was Radio Rebels first show on Slam FM and I was quite excited about it. Instead of only our school listening, it was all of Seattle. Now everyone could see how inspirational she was.

"This is Radio Rebel live from Slam Fm. Listen I gotta confess, moving the show from my bedroom to Slam studios was a bit terrifying for me. But life's all about change right? Maybe some people just wanna label you as one thing. We don't have to let that stop us from being who we wanna be. Like that kid with the remote control car, maybe he's gonna grow up and invent the first all green rocket ship. And that girl who gives everyone carnations on valentines day just so no one feels left out, maybe she'll grow up to be president. Guys if we just drop the labels, cliques and be ourselves. We have no idea what we're capable of. Okay if you're with me on this wear red tomorrow. It'll be like saying, despite our differences we're in this together. This next song is from Red Letter Day"

The song blasted through my radio and I smiled in thought, I was definitely wearing red tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the hall with Tara and looked around in awe. There was not one person that wasn't wearing red, it was amazing. All because one person asked them to, I was one of those people. And so was Tara.

"Ehem, like my glasses?" We both turned to see Audrey wearing red glasses.

"But you have freakishly good vision" Tara said with a confused expression. Audrey shrugged.

"Fashion shouldn't be functional" she explained showing us that the glasses didn't have lenses "Do you know why I picked red rims? I assume you do because of your red shirt" she said looking at Tara.

"I can't believe all these people are wearing red just because Radio Rebel told them to" Tara said in thought.

"So you did listen to Radio Rebel last night? What happened to your mystery plans?" Audrey asked angrily. I tilted my head at Tara, also curious.

"Can you tell us apart?" I looked to see Larry and Barry in the elevator, both wearing the exact same thing.

"You guys are fraternal not identical" Audrey exclaimed before storming into the elevator. I sighed and followed her.

The doors closed and the lift headed up. Soon enough they re-opened and we all walked out, with Audrey hanging at the back. She seemed pretty upset with Tara and I was around the same. She was our best friend, but she obviously didn't wanna hang out with us or something. Kind of made me sad, and it made Audrey very annoyed.

"We just ran a recording of Radio Rebel's show through a voice analysis app. We're closer than ever to uncovering her true identity" Barry told us.

"Picture it, the Cole twins crack Radio Rebels ID" Larry added excitedly.

"If we do then I'll be able to profess my undying love"

"We'll be famous. We could get a reward or at least our own reality TV show"

"Where she and I could be married on live TV" They both paused before turning to Tara "Tara since your step-dad runs Slam FM maybe you could help us out" Barry said hopefully.

"I'm not allowed to go to Slam FM while she's there. To keep the mystery mysterious" she replied apologetically.

"The truth is, Tara doesn't have time to do friend related things" Audrey snapped. She started to walk away and I sighed before following her.

"Audrey...Audrey...Audrey!" Tara called chasing after us. We both turned to face her.

"What?" Audrey asked impatiently. Tara struggled to say anything and Audrey shook her head "You know what? Forget it I'm leaving"

Tara grabbed Audrey's arm and turned her around. She closed the classroom door we were next to and turned to us "I'm about to tell you both something so top secret you have to promise never to repeat it to anyone" She said.

We both nodded eagerly "We won't tell anyone I swear. You can say it" I said drawing an X over my chest.

Tara coughed while mumbling something and I rolled my eyes "Tara remember, you have to breathe your words" Audrey exclaimed. Tara muttered something but we still couldn't hear "Tara, louder. Breathe your words" Audrey instructed.

"I'm Radio Rebel" She finally said. My eyes widened and Audrey nodded.

"Oh, I don't believe you" Audrey said shrugging. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me neither, sorry Tara but you don't seem that confident to be running a radio show" I replied apologetically. She sighed.

"Fine, if you both come to my house after school then I'll prove to you. I swear I'm not lying" Tara said shaking her head. Audrey and I both nodded.

"Okay, sure" Audrey sighed shrugging. Tara nodded and we all headed to class.

* * *

Audrey and I stood in Tara's room watching her log onto her laptop. She'd handed us a headset while she wore another. She really wanted to prove to us that she was Radio Rebel, but like in school...I didn't believe her.

"If you're like me and believe music can change the world one track at a time, you're gonna love this track from my new favourite band" Tara was the one speaking right now, but Radio Rebels voice played through the headset speakers.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed my eyes wide in disbelief.

"I know, I can't believe she's you or you're her. I mean you're the last person I'd expect to be Radio Rebel Tara" Audrey admitted. I nodded.

"It's been driving me crazy not telling you both, and of course I've wanted to hang out but I've been doing the show. Here's the thing you can't tell anyone not even Larry and Barry because Slam wants to keep it this big secret and so do I" Tara shrugged.

Audrey squealed excitedly and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Me too. And I'd love to stay but my mom wants be home, apparently I have a visitor" I said staring down at my phone in confusion.

"Alright, and remember don't tell anyone" Tara said slightly pleading. I nodded in understanding and hugged them both before leaving the house.

* * *

As I walked up the path towards my house I noticed a familiar car parked in the driveway. I shook my head in disbelief and groaned, he couldn't have been at my house...it was going way too far. I rolled my eyes and sighed before taking out my keys and opening the front door. I kicked off my heels and dumped my backpack onto the banister before entering the living room, my eyes widened.

"Hi sweetheart, your friend called" My mom said gesturing to the figure on my couch. I nodded.

"I know. I noticed his car on the way up...mom can you give us a minute?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and smiled before exiting the room.

"Hey Gabb's, your house still looks the same" he remarked. I mutely sat down next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Gabe? Why are you talking to me now? It's been about 3 months and if I remember you didn't wanna speak to me ever again. So why the fuck are you talking to me?" I asked angrily. He was bringing back old emotions for me and I didn't like it.

"First of all, I'm here because we need to talk. Second, that's related to the first. And third, again related to the first" he shrugged leaning back against the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Just talk, I really don't have the energy to fight with you" I replied pulling my legs up onto the couch.

"Fine. I miss you and I want you back in the band. I also want you to partner with me in music instead of Lisa. Is that too much to talk about?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't do this to me" I whined falling onto my back. I threw my arms over my eyes hoping to block out everything that was currently happening...it didn't work.

"Either we talk or I never leave. And I don't think your mom would mind, she seems to like me" he said smugly. I sat up straight and nodded.

"Yeah, has ever since she met you. Can you at least let me think about your offer? Don't make me choose now when I'm not thinking straight" I begged shaking my head.

"Alright. I'll give you two days, and think everything over Gabb's. Especially the me an' you part" he said rising to his feet. I nodded.

"Okay. I will, just don't pressure me about it. And you have to promise that whatever I decide, you'll be okay with it" I said crossing my arms and also standing. He nodded and drew an X on his chest.

"Promise. So I'll see you in music class?" he asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. See you tomorrow" I shrugged as we walked towards the front door. He slowly opened it before turning to me.

"Hug? For old times sake?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes in amusement but wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now go, I got stuff to do" I said pulling back. He nodded and winked before heading towards his car. I giggled and bit my lip as I closed the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday afternoon and I'd just gotten home from school. I was in my bedroom, my homework dumped in the middle of my bed. I quickly logged onto my laptop and clicked onto the 'Radio Rebel' website, music flooded through my laptop speakers and I smiled. I still couldn't believe that Tara was the school's inspiration, and no one would even think that it was her...it was pretty crazy.

"You guys at Lincoln Bay High killed it with the red yesterday, I noticed one of you wearing these red specs that were the epitome of cool. But can we talk about what's not cool for a second? I mean the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean I've lost two sets of headphones and an MP3 player just this term alone. Although I did notice some of us seem to be exact from this little stuff snatching epidemic. Funny how that works huh? Guys it's not just out playlists and players we're being deprived of yah know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives it's where we've been and where we're going and everywhere inbetween, our music is who we are. Are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game?" Radio Rebel/Tara said.

I smiled in amusement and wondered how my best friend was going to change our school system. And if she actually pulled it off that would be the most impressive, our school Principal wasn't exactly the fairest person in the world. If anything she shouldn't have been principal at all, but unfortunately for us we couldn't vote for principals. Although it would be a very good suggestion.

"Here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could. Look I've been tryna do a bunch of new things lately, and this song severely inspires me. So check it out. Vibe it, really really dig on it...and then, remember that feeling. Tomorrow at 8AM stop what you're doing get up and dance, just express yourself let yourself out. This is 'Turn it all around' by 'The G's'" she said.

As the music blasted my eyes widened and jaw dropped. This was going to blow their minds completely, it was blowing mine. I dug through my backpack and pulled out my cell phone dialling the first number I could think of...Gabe.

"Hello?" he answered boredly.

"Hey Rockstar" I greeted excitedly.

"Gabby? Did you change your number?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Look do you listen to Radio Rebel?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Not really. Why?" he asked. I smirked.

"Listen to what is playing on my Radio" I exclaimed before holding my phone out towards my laptop. After a few seconds I pulled it back to my ear "Did you hear?" I asked biting my bottom lip. He was obviously still there, I could hear his breathing.

"We're on the radio" he said in disbelief. I giggled and nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yep, you made it Rockstar" I replied leaning back against the headboard.

"I have to tell the guys. Thank you so much Gabb's, later babe" he said excitedly. I nodded and hung up the phone.

I dropped it onto my bed and suddenly realised something, he hadn't called me 'babe' since we were going out. I thought it over and another realisation hit me, I actually wanted back in with the band. Although I knew it would be too late for me now, they were famous-ish without me. So that was a no, but as for taking Gabe back...I was still very stuck.

* * *

I was in music class the next day sat next to Lisa, we were discussing our song when the teacher silenced the class "Quiet down everyone!" she shouted, the class immediately settled "It's nearly eight o'clock" she pointed out while gesturing to the clock on the wall. Our teacher listened to Radio Rebel too apparently. We all cheered and she smiled.

As soon as the clock hit eight music blasted through the school speakers. Everyone in our class jumped to their feet and started to dance, I stayed sat not quite in the mood for it "C'mon Gabby" Lisa begged sitting down on our desk. I shook my head.

"Nah, not in the mood for it" I replied shrugging. She nodded and started to dance with the other classmates.

"So what's up with you?" I looked up to see Gabe sat on my desk. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Not in the mood to dance I guess, what about you?" I asked tapping pencil against the wood. He also shrugged.

"You know I don't dance. But last night was pretty awesome, no one in the band even has an idea of how that DJ got our demo's" he exclaimed in confusion. I nodded and leaned forward, resting my arms on the desk.

"Stop stressing over it, just enjoy the moment" I said shrugging. He nodded in thought before turning to look at me.

"So...did you think over my offer?" he asked slightly hopeful. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"Yes, I don't wanna be back in the band. I miss you guys but you're newborn pops now, I can't interfere with that" I replied shaking my head. He nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. And the thing with...us?" he asked hesitatingly. I opened my mouth about to reply when the Principals voice flooded through the speakers.

"This is a place of learning, not dancing. Anyone listening to Radio Rebel during school will be suspended and Radio Rebel I advise you to turn yourself in now, or your future will be Radio Silence" She said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"I'll see you at lunch, we will talk about this" Gabe said hopping down from my desk. I nodded.

"Sounds good Rockstar" I replied. He smirked and headed back to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of the school with Tara and Audrey at lunch, holding the red tray with both hands. We were in the middle of discussing this mornings dance break when I noticed Gavin walking towards us. Apparently Tara had nearly danced with him this morning, but then Stacey jumped in stopping them from even going near each other. Life was probably pretty frustrating for Tara right now.

"Hey Tara" Gavin called. We all paused and Tara's eyes widened "Can I talk to you?" he asked hopefully. She started to stutter and Audrey pushed her forward.

"You think she'll talk?" I asked as we headed towards our own table. Audrey shrugged.

Yeah, she's been getting better at it. Even talked to Stacey yesterday" she replied sitting down. My eyes widened as I sat opposite her.

"I cannot believe that. You're kidding? She talked to Stacey?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, it wasn't an insult. But it was something yah know? She's actually breaking out of her shell" she said shrugging and picking up her fork.

I nodded in understanding and picked up my own fork, digging it into my chicken salad. I looked over to see Tara and Gavin actually talking, it was very surprising seen as she'd been spending the last 10 years of crushing avoiding him.

"Hey Gabb's" I looked up to see Gabe stood next to our table, with his arms crossed. I nodded in greeting.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" I asked smirking slightly. I knew he wanted to talk but I wanted to tease him a little longer.

"Yeah can we...talk?" he asked glancing at Audrey in a hinting manner. I nodded.

"About what?" I asked innocently while tilting my head. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You know what Gabby! C'mon please" he begged leaning down with his hands on the table. I giggled and Audrey was obviously stifling laughter.

"Sure. I'll be right back" I told her. She nodded and I followed Gabe to another table. He sat down on one side while I sat opposite him, it was pretty awkward for a few seconds.

"So..." he sighed resting his arms on the table in front of him. I nodded and did the same.

"Yup" I muttered looking at everything, except him.

"Okay I'm gonna cut to the chase, we don't need to waste each others time" he sighed shrugging. He always did get straight to it "I wanna talk about your answer. And no pressure or anything, but do you have an answer?" he asked hopefully.

I sighed and thought about it for a moment. Did I miss him? Yes. Did I want him back? Maybe...I wasn't very good at answering things on the spot. "I don't know, Gabe. I mean..." I sighed frustratedly and rested my head on my palm.

"Woah there Gabb's, chill out. I said no pressure and I meant it, don't stress yourself out about this" he reassured.

I nodded and my right hand toyed with my necklace. But the harder I thought the more I wanted him back, despite the harsh break-up we went through before "I'm not gonna lie to you, okay? I really miss you, I kind of make it obvious by wearing this necklace all the time" I replied slightly muttering towards the end...I was really nervous.

"Are you saying what I hope you're saying?" he asked tilting his head slightly. I sighed.

"I...I guess we could give it another shot" I shrugged sitting straight and toying with my necklace again. He smiled.

"You're serious?" he asked with wide eyes. I nodded and he jumped to his feet "Oh my god I can't believe it"

I tilted my head curiously "Uh Gabe, you alright?" I asked. He nodded and stood in front of me.

"Yeah I feel amazing, I just didn't think you'd say yes. I was preparing for the worst, to be completely honest" he admitted. He took both my hands in his and pulled me to my feet.

"So was I, but I had to admit we had fun together. But I swear Gabe if you turn into some egomaniac again like the last time then I'm gone" I warned. He shook his head.

"No, I won't I swear" he said drawing an X over his chest. I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs locked around his waist "God I missed you" he muttered.

"I missed you too" I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day at lunch very loud music seemed to be coming from somewhere. I followed the crowd and found myself at the front of the school. A large fancy car was parked across the road with the words Slam FM written on the side, a large speaker on top of the car was the source of the music. I spotted Tara leaning against the pillar looking very smug, I crossed my arms curiously and approached her.

"What's going on?" I asked shaking my head. She smiled.

"Well Moreno can't say anything about our dancing disrupting our studying now, because it's lunch time. Our time" she replied. I chuckled and nodded.

"Good plan. Have you seen Audrey?" I asked looking around for our over-dramatic best friend.

"Nope, not since this morning. She'll be here soon though" she replied shrugging. I nodded and watched the dancing teens.

"Gabb's!" We both turned our heads to see the G's a few feet away. I assumed Gabe was the one who called me "C'mere" he called waving me over. I shrugged and turned to Tara.

"Go" she shrugged smiling. I tilted my head apologetically "Don't worry about me, Audrey will be here soon. Go on Gabb's, you've spent 3 months without him. Now go" she chuckled lightly shoving me. I rolled my eyes in amusement and walked towards the boys.

"Hi guys. How's it goin'?" I greeted sitting on the table bench next to Gavin.

"It's alright. What's with the school lunch dance?" he asked gesturing to the dancers. I shrugged.

"No idea" I lied. He nodded and I turned to look up at Gabe "Hey Rockstar" I said playing with the chain hanging from his belt loops.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted placing an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned against him.

"Hey, hey, hey Lincoln Bay! This is Cammi Q comin' at you live. Ya'll feelin' good today?!" The famous DJ asked exiting the car with a microphone. Everyone cheered in response "Alright listen up, I gotta special message from my good friend. Radio Rebel" she announced. She reached her arm through the car window and Radio Rebel's voice flooded through the speakers.

"This is Radio Rebel, comin' at yah with a little lunch time surprise. Now a lot of you guys have IM'd and texted me about the powers-to-be taking away our music, and it feels like part of ourselves are being taken away" she said. The crowd boo'd "That's not gonna make us better students, and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down-time right Principal Moreno? You stole our music and I'm giving it back. Text in requests, lunch time is our time" she said. The crowd cheered and I smiled.

* * *

I walked out of my music lesson with Lisa, both of us discussing our song...it was going quite well. We were walking up the stairs when Principal Moreno appeared near the banister "Can I have your attention please!" she shouted. We all paused in our movements and turned to the Principal "I want you all to know, that this lunch time fiasco was a...fiasco" she shouted angrily.

"Clever words, did she come up with 'em all by herself?" Lisa muttered. I giggled but quickly put a hand to my mouth hoping the principal didn't hear us.

"It is time for a certain DJ's reign of rebellion to come to an end. So anyone with any information regarding the identity of this Radio Rebel is to report it to me immediately, or risk facing disciplinary actions themselves" Moreno said. I rolled my eyes "Now get to class" she said.

Everyone got back to what they were doing and I carried on walking with Lisa "That is so not fair, it's not like Radio Rebels braking any rules" Lisa exclaimed shaking her head. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's pathetic. But what can we do about it? Moreno's the principal" I pointed out shrugging. She sighed and we carried on heading to class.


	7. Chapter 7

I sped-walked down the hall with Audrey towards Tara's class. She'd been nominated for prom queen...well, Radio Rebel was voted. But it was still Tara and Audrey and I were very eager to tell her, though Audrey seemed more excited than me. We spotted Tara walking out of class and quickly approached her.

"Tara! We have news" Audrey exclaimed as we reached her. She looked around cautiously "But we can't talk here" she whispered. Tara gave her a look of confusion and Audrey dragged her towards the janitors closet "Excuse me could you give us a minute?" she asked as we found the janitor inside.

"But this is my office" he said in disbelief. She nodded her head towards the door and he reluctantly left. I closed the door as she turned to Tara.

"So...guess who got nominated for Prom Queen" Audrey said nonchalantly. Tara shrugged.

"Stacey?" she asked sighing.

"You did" Audrey squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not you. Radio Rebel but it's still you" I added shrugging.

"This is horrible. The whole point of Radio Rebel is that she's anonymous remember? What's gonna happen if she wins? Who's gonna go up there and get the crown? I could get expelled. I have to put a stop to this" she said horrified.

"Are you crazy? You can't quit now" Audrey exclaimed shaking her head. The door opened revealing the janitor "Not now Mr Mgowsky" she said.

"But I need the broom" he said. I grabbed the broom and handed it to him before shutting the door.

"You guys, I can't do this anymore" Tara said apologetically.

"You can" Audrey replied.

"I can't"

"You can!" The door opened again and I rolled my eyes.

"Not now" We exclaimed in unison.

"I need the dustpan too" he said. I handed him the dustpan and once again slammed the door shut.

"You're a hero to people and that's why they nominated you. You can't turn your back on them now, this is your time to shine" Audrey exclaimed.

"What if I don't wanna shine? What if shining isn't really my thing?" Tara asked nervously.

"Well as your BFFTLEWE we're legally obligated to make sure you do the show" I replied shrugging innocently.

"Even if we have to drag you there" Audrey added. Tara chuckled and we nodded before leaving the janitors closet.

* * *

School was over and I was outside Slam FM, sat in Audrey's car. Tara had decided to bring us to Slam FM to see her during a show and we were pretty excited. Although I was a little confused as to why we had to park so far away from the building, and apparently so was Audrey.

"Remind me again why we had to park so far away" she said as we unplugged the seatbelts.

"Because we can't risk anyone recognizing the car, or us. Wig me" Tara explained. I handed them the wigs from the bag next to me before pulling on my own blonde wig. We zipped up the light brown trench coats before exiting the car.

* * *

"And this is where the magic happens" Tara announced as we entered the recording room. I looked around in awe, I never expected it to be so big...and colourful. It was pretty awesome.

"Is this the famous Audrey Sharmah and Gabriella Ramirez?" The famous DJ...Cammi Q, asked entering from a smaller recording room. We nodded and she hugged us both. The door suddenly opened and we all looked back to see Tara's step-dad.

"Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" he asked gesturing to Tara. We all nodded and left the room.

* * *

"A lot of you, wanna know who I am. I get that, maybe it would be easier if you could see my face. But that's the thing, guys it's not about me it's about you. So you don't need to know my name. You wanna know who I am? I'm somebody who's tired of being afraid! I know how it can hold you back. So say it out loud, just say what you're afraid of. Call in, I dare you" Tara said from the other room.

Audrey, Cammi Q and I were in the room next door. There was a window so we could see what Tara was up to, we'd also been given a set of headphones so that we could listen in on the show. I still couldn't believe we were actually at Slam FM.

"I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're afraid of. Maybe this song will inspire you..." Tara paused as Cammi knocked on the window.

"Lines one through twenty" she announced excitedly.

"You're on with Radio Rebel" Tara said accepting one of the calls. I smiled and listened intently.

The Calls:

"One time I accidentally swallowed a piece of tin foil so I'm afraid that if I stand too close to the microwave I'll explode"

"I'm afraid of getting cut from the football team"

"I'm afraid Larry might be losing it!"

"I'm afraid of power outages"

"I'm afraid to do my own thing"

End Calls:

Audrey and I leaned forward, both sharing excited looks...it was Gavin. Tara sat straight in her seat at the sound of his voice slightly surprise "I was too" she admitted.

"Was?" he asked curiously "So what changed?"

"I guess I started doing the show. And I realised you're not as alone as you feel. If you can remember that, it would be easier to take a risk. Do your own thing" she replied shrugging.

"Yeah, thanks" he said before hanging up.

"We're gonna take some more calls in a minute, in the mean time you guys are seriously gonna dig this next song" Tara said. A rock song blasted through the headset and she raised to her feet. Audrey and I took off the headset before entering the main room

"Hey! Where are you going?" Audrey asked curiously. Tara shrugged.

"Just somewhere, to do...something" she replied before leaving the room. I nodded and fell down onto the red leather couch.

"I'm afraid of hyenas" Audrey exclaimed, squealing in delight afterwards. I chuckled and shook my head "What are you afraid of Gabb's?" she asked curiously while falling onto the couch next to me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm afraid of anything" I lied resting my head on my palm. She tilted her head with a disbelieving expression.

"C'mon, you can tell me" she reassured "I won't tell anyone" she added. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm scared of...losing my friends" I admitted. She nodded and tilted her head once again.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because before I met you and Tara I was a Queen B. And when I started dating Gabe, he wasn't popular. So Stacey warned me that if I carried on dating a loser then I would be dumped. I carried on and soon enough I fell down the ladder, until I was all alone. But things got better when I met you and Tara, you guys are real friends" I explained shrugging. She smiled and nodded.

"But how were you alone? I thought you had Gabe?" she said confused. I sighed at the memory.

"Yeah, when I became unpopular because of him. He felt as though he had to make it up to me. So we started the band but things became worse. He turned into an egomaniac and he flirted with every girl, he was such a jerk. So when I finally had enough I left the band...and him. I was totally alone after that" I said shaking my head. She nodded with a sympathetic expression.

"Wow, well you don't have to feel alone ever again. You're our best friend, we won't let that happen" she reassured. I smiled and nodded.

"I know" I replied resting my head on the back of the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in music class sat next to Lisa, both of us discussing our song. Everything had been going amazing...surprisingly. Gabe hadn't turned into a jerk, yet anyway. And Tara's radio show was doing amazing, so everything was going good. At least it was until today.

"Attention students, there's been some controversy about the identity of Radio Rebel. And there is nothing more distracting than controversy. Now, I gave her the chance to do the right thing and turn herself in. But she chose to hide, avoiding the consequences of her insubordination. Well she can't hide forever which is why until Radio Rebel's identity is revealed. I'm cancelling the prom" Moreno announced through the speakers.

"Bitch!" Lisa shouted jumping to her feet. My eyes widened as every head turned to her "Sorry" she muttered quiet before sitting back down. I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's so not fair" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"For everyone" Moreno added chuckling. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief "Now do you think there's favouritism at Lincoln Bay?" she asked. I groaned and let my head fall onto the desk.

* * *

I hid behind the protest signs with Tara and Audrey glancing at the teens surrounding us. Stacey had decided to form a protest outside Slam FM, demanding Radio Rebel to come forward so that we could have our Prom. Unfortunately for Tara though, it meant she couldn't get into the building without being spotted by Stacey or the other students. So in the mean time we'd joined the protest trying desperately to think of a way to get in.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Tara asked staring at the building. I shrugged in response and Cammi Q appeared in the window. She waved and Tara mouthed 'help'. She suddenly had a look of thought and held up her index finger, we nodded and a camera crew ran towards us.

"Who do you blame for your prom being cancelled?" The new reported woman asked aiming the microphone at Tara.

"Look everybody it's Radio Rebel!" Audrey shouted pointing towards the building. I looked to see Cammi jogging away from the crowd, her hood had been pulled up so no one could see who it really was. The protestor's and camera crew's chased after her, allowing us to sneak into Slam FM unseen.

* * *

"Hi out there in radio land, a lot's happened since we last hang out huh? Let me know what you guys think, call me, text me, scroll on my wall. Don't be shy" Tara said through the headset. Audrey and I were on the red leather couch listening intently.

The Calls:

"Do you know how many dreams you've crushed by ruining prom?"

"I agree with the last caller, I'd just got a date and now it's cancelled?"

"This is the last time I'm listening to you. Ever"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You disappointed everyone!"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"I thought you were on my side"

End Calls:

My eyes widened and so did Audrey's "Wow. But you guys are being honest about how you feel. You're on line two" Tara sighed.

"I've always liked you Radio Rebel. Your playlists truly rock but..." Gavin paused and Tara shook her head.

"Go ahead, let it out" she said clenching her eyes shut for a moment.

"It's just, there's a girl I was hoping to impress that night" he said.

"Stacey" Audrey whispered rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about that" Tara replied shrugging.

"Yeah, me too" he said before hanging up. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the couch.

"Wow, guess you guys are pretty upset. Well, I'll just play some music" Tara said. The song started to play "This ones for you guys, thanks for being honest with me and I'm sorry I let yah down" she said apologetically. Cammi walked out of the small room and her step-dad entered.

"They're just angry, they'll come around" he reassured "It doesn't take away from all the good things you've done as Radio Rebel"

"Did you hear them? They hate me. I ruined their prom, I feel horrible" she sighed.

"You didn't ruin it. That principal did" Cammi pointed out.

"I mean I knew she was angry, but I didn't think she'd do something like this" Tara said rising to her feet.

"Man that Moreno's such a backwards thinker" Cammi said shaking her head. Tara nodded and suddenly had a look of thought.

"Backwards. That's brilliant" she whispered.

"What?" I asked confusedly. She turned to me and Audrey.

"Backwards. Backwards" she repeated smiling. Audrey gave her a confused look and I titled my head.

* * *

We stared through the exit door of Slam FM at the still protesting teens. There had to be someway out, we just didn't exactly know it yet "I thought they'd be gone by now" Tara said shaking her head. She peeked through the door again before turning to us, a smirk on her face "This calls for a professional" she said. We gave her confused looks again and she dragged us behind the reception desk.

"Did someone order the lavidi subtaculor? Hello?" We raised our heads to see the dancing sandwich from the street. He jumped in surprise.

"Hi, could you do us a favour?" Tara asked hopefully.

"You want, extra marinara?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Oh that would be awesome..." Audrey started.

"Audrey" I said warningly.

"And focussing" she sighed looking down "I am the hyena" she added looking back up.

"You see those girls out there?" Tara asked pointing to the crowd "We need to get outta there without any of them seeing us"

"You can count on me" The sandwich reassured. He left the building and we slowly walked towards the door. He started dancing and it didn't take long for him to distract the protestors. With the sandwich guy distracting the crowd, we successfully managed to sneak our way out of the building and towards Audrey's car.


	9. Chapter 9

I was, once again. Sat in music class waiting for the announcement to be made. Tara's plan was absolutely brilliant, but I still wondered how they were going to get it through the school speakers.

"Good morning Lincoln Bay High School, this is Cammi Q from Slam FM bringing you a special message from..." Cammi's voice said through the speaker.

"Radio Rebel here, now you guys really unleashed your fury about the prom drama and I want you to know that you've been totally heard. Cancelling prom was monumentally unfair but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything. I wanna do something about it, and so does Slam. Which is why we're giving you what you want...your prom back" Tara's voice said...well, Radio Rebel's. The whole music class cheered and I smiled.

"This is amazing!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly. I nodded in agreement.

"Slam FM is throwing it's first ever Morp. That's prom spelled backwards because we're turning prom upside down. Tickets are free and everyone is invited so don't worry about finding a date or spending your college savings on a dress, tux or a limo. Just come as you are, because that's the way we like you" Radio Rebel said. Lisa smiled and pulled herself up onto our desk, facing me.

"This is...unbelievable! I was so upset about prom being cancelled, I guess now everything's cool again" she shrugged. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just out of curiosity, were you going with anyone?" I asked resting my folded arms on the desk. She nodded her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, his names Tommy" she replied shyly. She was never shy, so this was quite amusing for me.

"Do I know him?" I asked. I'd ran the name through my brain but couldn't think of anyone I knew with the name 'Tommy'.

"Yeah. He's the kid who..." she paused and toyed with the sleeves of her shirt nervously. I tilted my head.

"C'mon tell be" I begged. She sighed and leaned forward as though getting ready to tell a huge secret.

"He's the guy who drives the remote control car around school" she admitted shrugging. Now him I knew.

"Wow! Really? That's great" I reassured. She smiled with a surprised expression.

"You mean you're not gonna tease me because I'm going with him?" she asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head and shrugged.

"No, if you said yes then he must be a nice guy" I replied. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Speaking of Morp who are you going with?" she asked smirking and leaning back on her palms. I sighed and fiddled with my G necklace.

"No one" I replied shrugging. Her jaw dropped and eyebrows shot up.

"You're serious? I thought you and Gabe were back on" she said her tone full of confusion. I nodded.

"We are, he just hasn't asked me. I'm not that bothered though, I'm sure I won't be the only one going solo" I shrugged resting my hands on the desk.

"I know but..." she sighed and shook her head "He's your boyfriend! He should ask you" she exclaimed. My eyes widened and I did a quick scan of the class, sighing in relief once I found that no one had heard her...Gabe included.

"Look it's not big deal Lis'. I'm fine with it, really" I reassured. She nodded but still kept that disappointed expression.

* * *

I put my books into my locker before pulling out my English book. What I talked to Lisa about in English class did worry me a little, but who could blame me? The last time we went out he'd spent half our time flirting and hanging out with other girls. So for all I knew he'd asked some other girl to Prom instead of me, but on the other hand I could just be getting paranoid over nothing...I hoped it was the last one.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a body pressed against my back, I smiled knowing exactly who it was "Hey beautiful" He greeted resting his head on my shoulder. I giggled and closed my locker.

"Hey rockstar. How's famous life?" I asked closing my locker and turning in his arms. He shrugged as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"It's pretty good. I wish you knew how good it was" he said looking down at me. Even when I was in heels...which was all the time, he was a few inches taller than me. But tallness ran in his family.

"Yeah, well" I shrugged and sighed in thought while staring at his chest. Whenever I was feeling upset about something I wasn't able to look people in the eyes, it was a nervous habit I guess.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded reassuringly and managed to look up at him.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine. So you heading to English?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject. He nodded.

"Yup, but I wanted to ask you something first" he said smirking slightly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What?" I asked hesitatingly. He shrugged innocently.

"Well, since prom has been cancelled I guess going to Morp wouldn't be so bad. But what I'm saying is, will you go to Morp with me?" he asked hopefully. I smiled and bit my bottom lip trying to hide my excitement...I guess this meant I was just paranoid before.

"I'd love to" I replied. He smiled and leaned down pressing his lips against my own. I smiled into the kiss and moved my mouth with his, his kisses always made me very light headed. And after finding out that fact he loved to use it whenever he could...though I wasn't really complaining.

After a few seconds he slowly pulled away. I re-opened my eyes and found we were both panting slightly "So I'll text you what time I'll be at your house, and we'll go to Morp" he said resting his forehead against mine. I nodded mutely still dazed from the kiss.

"Uh-huh" I whispered. He chuckled and pecked my lips one more time.

"C'mon gorgeous, we got a class to get to" he said placing an arm around my shoulder. I nodded and put my own around his waist before heading to English class.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked out of my Biology lesson clutching my books to my chest when Tara ran towards me at full speed, looking pretty worried "What?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She panted heavily.

"It ain't good Gabby, not good" she said shaking her head.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. Tara glanced around nervously.

"Not here, c'mon" she whispered grabbing my wrist. In less than 10 seconds I found myself in the janitors closet with Tara...something must've been wrong for her to be this frantic.

"What?" I repeated confusedly. She sighed.

"Stacey knows" she said nervously. My eyes widened.

"How? How does Stacey know?" I asked in disbelief. She sighed again.

"I mentioned something yesterday about her being my number one fan as a joke, and then I said it on the show...it's all my fault" she exclaimed shaking her head. I shrugged.

"If she doesn't have proof then what's the big deal? Wait, she doesn't have proof does she?" I asked worriedly. They shook their heads and I sighed in relief "Then what's the problem?" I asked shrugging.

"She's throwing a party for our whole year tonight, and it's the same time as my show. If I don't go she'll know I'm Radio Rebel and she'll tell Moreno, but I can't not do the show! What am I going to do?" she whined. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Okay here's what we do. You give Cammi Q a call and explain it to her...and your mom" I instructed. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"My mom? How does this help?" she asked. I smirked slightly.

"I may have a plan" I said crossing my arms. She tilted her head with a slightly nervous look.

"Should I be worried?" she asked. My smirk widened.

* * *

I walked into Stacey's house with Tara feeling very smug. The plan we'd managed to devise with her mom an' Cammi was definitely going to work...there was no reason it wouldn't. We both looked up to see Stacey and her friend on the balcony "Hi" Tara said loudly gaining their attention. They both looked down at us with annoyed expressions.

"Here we are" I said shrugging and crossing my arms. Tara nodded and clasped her hands behind her back innocently.

"So I see, but I'm still watching you" Stacey said warningly. I rolled my eyes and nodded before closing the front door and heading into the living room. Most of the people from our year were here. Including Audrey, Barry and Larry. We sat down on the couch inbetween the three as Radio Rebel was announced on the radio.

"This is Radio Rebel, comin' atcha live from Slam FM. Tonight is all about you, lines are open you know the number" Radio Rebels voice said. I looked up to see Stacey still on the balcony.

"I'm calling into the show!" She announced pulling out her cell-phone.

"How are you here and there?" Audrey asked curiously. Tara shrugged in response.

"You're on with Radio Rebel" Radio Rebel said through the radio, accepting Stacey's call.

"Do you know that you're a hypocrite?" Stacey asked from the balcony.

"Hi, what's your name caller?"

"Save it! You say you're all about the people, but Morp is all about you. Now you get to lobby for Morp queen votes on the radio every night. Not fair! The other Morp queen nominee should get some air time. Meaning me!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I totally hear you"

"You hear me? I don't think you do"

"Say what you wanna say" I could tell Stacey was getting more and more irritated each time Radio Rebel replied to her insults.

"I think you're using subliminal brain washing to get people to vote for you. So I'm gonna take this opportunity to ask the school to vote for me. Stacey for Morp queen"

"Hi, what's your name caller?"

"You already asked me that!" I flinched at the mess up and sighed nervously.

"Thanks for calling"

"I'm not done with you! Sorry but we can't all be winners. And I'm gonna win, despite the fact that I don't have an entire radio show campaigning for me. Which really makes me the underdog" During Stacey's rant Tara had left the seat and ran off somewhere...I just really hoped she knew what she was doing. Stacey looked down at me looking for Tara, but smirked slightly once she noticed Tara was gone "Why so quiet? Does the truth hurt?"

"You wanna know the truth...?"

"Stop hogging the bathroom!" I chuckled despite my nervous feeling and leaned back into the couch.

"What was that?" Stacey asked. She disappeared from the balcony, probably to go look for Tara.

"I uh...knocked over my chair. Because I wanted to get closer to the mic so that you could hear me clearly"

"Oh I can hear you clearly. I can hear you very clearly. I can hear you so clearly Radio Rebel that we could be in the same building!"

"Same building? What are you crazy? Are you here at Slam Stacey? I don't see you or maybe you're hiding somewhere. I'm just a bit worried about you Stacey, I'm afraid that if I beat you out for Morp queen your fragile ego won't be able to survive" The whole room laughed, me and Audrey included.

"Can you hand me my jacket?"

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Who was that?"

"That was my sound guy, we just got a brand new demo which they called 'my jacket'. We could play it for you"

"I have a better idea! Why don't you come forward and stop hiding like a coward?"

"Would a coward be afraid to go against you for Morp queen? Cuz I'm not. I'll see you there and you'll see that I'm not afraid of anything. Thanks for calling" Radio Rebel said cheerfully. Music flooded through the speakers and I sighed in relief.

"That was the most amazing thing ever" Audrey exclaimed giggling. I smiled and nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in the backyard with Audrey and the rest of the party people, watching the band get the stage ready to play. Tara soon appeared next to us and I smiled "That was amazing. She was freaked out" Audrey giggled handing Tara a drink. She nodded and I noticed Gavin smile at her from the stage...apparently so did Audrey "And Gavin just smiled at you" she sang.

"I think it was more of a general smile" Tara said shrugging.

"Looked pretty specific to me" I said before taking a sip of my soda.

"Hey" Larry and Barry greeted standing next to us.

"I cannot wait for this" Larry exclaimed gesturing to the band.

"We're the G's and this is 'We so Fly'" Gabe said through the mic. The music started up and everyone cheered.

_"Here we go_ _ Caught me sneaking out the back._ _ Daddy chased me down the street._ _ Good thing I've been running track._ _ He'll ground me till I'm 83!_

_ Gonna meet up with my homies,_ _ Party like we're VIP._ _ You'd be glad to say you know me_ _ Satisfaction guaranteed_

_ So rock with us tonight!_ _ We so fly We so fly We so fly_ _ We hate your b.s. We so fly We so fly"_

Tara and Audrey squealed in surprise and I turned to see what'd happened. Audrey's cup was now empty and an angry looking Stacey's shirt was soaked "Are you kidding me?!" She shouted.

"I didn't do anything, you bumped into me" Audrey replied nervously.

"You come to my house then you spill your drink on me. This cost a fortune!" Stacey screeched.

"It was an accident Stacey, Audrey would never do something like that on purpose. Unlike some people" Tara said shooting her a knowing look. My eyes widened slightly and so did Audrey's...Tara had never stuck up for someone before.

"Do you know what your problem is?! Your..."

"You know what?" Tara asked cutting off Stacey "I don't care what you think my problem is. Keep it to yourself" she said. Stacey stuttered in surprise and I snickered.

"I need a new outfit!" she exclaimed before storming away.

"Thanks for that" Audrey sighed pulling Tara into a hug "Looks like Radio Rebels rubbing off on you too" she said as they both pulled back. Tara chuckled and I smiled before turning back to the band.

* * *

The sky was now dark and the band were packing up. Most of the party people had already left and very few were still here. I hadn't seen Stacey since Tara's comeback but I assumed she was in the house throwing a tantrum. Audrey, Barry and Larry had also left because of their curfew. However Tara and I had stayed, I was waiting for Gabe and she wanted to speak to Gavin...but she was having a little trouble.

"I just need to go over there and speak to him" she whispered facing me. I nodded and noticed him approach her from behind.

"Good luck Tara, tell me how it goes?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and turned around nearly crashing into Gavin. I smiled in amusement and walked away from the two, hoping something good came from this conversation.

"Gabb's!" I looked up to see Gabe leaning against the pillar. I nodded in greeting and walked towards him.

"Hey rockstar, good song" I said crossing my arms. He smiled.

"It's good right? Anyway I won't be long, just have to load up the van" he reassured. I nodded and shrugged.

"It's fine, besides Tara's still here. So I'll talk to her while I wait for you" I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Right...uh, where's Tara?" he asked curiously. I pointed a thumb over my shoulder.

"Talking to Gavin. Why?" I asked tilting my head slightly. He seemed to roll his eyes as I told him where Tara was, but he obviously didn't think I noticed.

"Nothing just asking. Anyway, you do still want a lift home right?" he asked taking my hands in his. I nodded.

"Yup, you still offering?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend. I'd drive you anywhere, anytime" he said leaning down towards me. I giggled as his lips connected with mine.

* * *

I'd had music this morning, but my amazing teacher had allowed me to go and watch Tara's Drama/English class. She was performing today and I was kind of excited, it would be her first time talking in front of a whole class. My class weren't doing much really, we didn't have to perform the songs until next week and she had nothing else for us to do. So while she graded some other classwork she allowed us to have a free reign, as long as we didn't bother principal Moreno that is.

I walked around to the backstage entrance to wish Tara good luck, when I found it was already occupied. Gabe and the other two G's were stood in the doorway, while Gavin stood opposite them "Dude, ready to rock out with the drama dorks?" Gabe asked. He and the other two snickering.

"That's funny...have you guys seen Tara? She's late" Gavin said nervously. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, Tara may have been shy...but she was never late for lessons.

"Move on already! Pay attention to Stacey" Gabe exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes again, but in annoyance.

"You're turning into a real jerk. You know that don't you?" Gavin asked.

"Me?" Gabe asked chuckling in disbelief. Gavin nodded "You're the one who needs to get his priorities straight" he said.

"Or what? You're gonna kick me outta the band?" Gavin asked shaking his head.

"Is that what you want?" Gabe asked.

"What I want is for you to drop this stupid 'rockstar' act for five minutes and just try, try to be a normal person" Gavin replied.

"Okay, I am the front man of this band. This 'rockstar' act is what put us on the map. And if you don't wanna be part of that then that's fine with us" Gabe shrugged. My eyes widened.

"What happened to G's for life?" Gavin asked tilting his head.

"Hmm, yeah ask yourself that. Enjoy your solo career Gavin" Gabe said dissapointedly. Gavin shook his head in disbelief.

"If this is how you acted 3 months ago, then I don't blame Gabb's for leaving" he exclaimed. That must've hit a sore spot for Gabe, at least I assumed it did.

"That wasn't my fault, okay?! She left because she couldn't handle the pressure of being a singer, it had absolutely nothing to do with me!" he shouted. I shook my head and sighed quietly before walking away...and here I thought he'd changed.

* * *

I walked out of the school at the end of the day feeling lower than ever. Me leaving the band had nearly everything to do with him! He knew it was partly his fault, but I guess he was still that same jerk from 3 months ago. Blames everyone but himself.

"Hey Gabb's" I looked up to see the devil himself leaning against the hood of his car, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I sighed and nodded in greeting.

"Hi" I said crossing my arms. He tilted his head and the smirk fell.

"You alright?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I have to talk to you" I replied biting my bottom lip nervously. He nodded as a sign to go on "We're done" I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Wait what do you mean by 'done'? Are you breaking up with me? Again?" he asked slightly angered. I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't handle the pressure" I said glaring. Realisation crossed his face and he sighed.

"Gabby..." he started. I held up a hand cutting him off.

"No. You know as well as I do that us breaking up had a lot to do with you! But no you blamed it on _pressure. _God I was such a dumbass to think you'd actually changed!" I exclaimed shaking my head. I sighed and thought for a moment before finally deciding. I reached both hands behind my neck and unclasped my necklace.

"Gabb's, what are you doing?" he asked nervously. I took his hands and opened his palm before slowly lowering the necklace into his hand.

"Enjoy your _solo _life Gabe" I said angrily before heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: So, if you want to know what Gabby's dress looks like in this chapter the link is on my profile. That's about it but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

I walked into one of the large rooms in Slam FM and my eyes widened. The whole room was very colourful, a lot more colourful than any normal prom. Nearly all the people from school were here and most of them were dancing. Others were hanging around the food tables or sat down in groups. But it looked absolutely amazing in there.

I spotted Audrey, Larry and Barry near the wall and I sighed slightly relieved. I walked towards the trio and their eyes widened slightly "Wow! You look amazing!" The twins exclaimed in unison. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you guys look amazing too" I replied crossing my arms.

"Thanks. But do you know where Tara is?" Audrey asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"More to the point where is Radio Rebel?!" Larry asked.

"Oh, my true love will be revealed. How do I look?" Barry asked nervously. I rolled my eyes in amusement as Audrey turned her head, searching for Tara.

"A little green. Could be the lighting or something worse" Larry replied pulling out some hand sanitizer and squirting it into Barry's hands. He did the same to Audrey and then me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed in the gooey liquid.

I looked up and my eyes widened slightly. Tara walked toward us smiling shyly, she looked amazing! "Hey" she greeted.

"You look amazing!" Audrey exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I need to talk to you" Tara said taking both our hands and leading us a few feet away from the boys "Have you seen Gavin? I really need to talk to him" she said nervously.

"What are you gonna say?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know"

"You mean you haven't..."

"Not yet"

"You know you need to..."

"I know!"

"Are we missing something?" Barry asked as he and his brother appeared behind us. I shook my head.

"No it's okay. Conference, now!" I said. Both girls nodded and we headed behind the stage.

* * *

"I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out" Tara said nervously.

"Just breathe" Audrey instructed. Tara nodded and took a slow, deep breath.

"Okay, okay" she sighed nodding. Audrey and I nodded rising to our feet. We were about to head back into the room when something caught our eyes. It was Stacey...alone and staring into a small compact mirror.

"You're beautiful. And you're queen no matter what happens" she sighed before closing the mirror. She took a few deep breaths before re-entering the main room. Audrey, Tara and I shared slightly sad looks before entering the Morp.

* * *

"Good evening Seattle! You ready to find out who your Morp queen is?" Cammi asked walking onto the stage. The crowd cheered excitedly "We had two nominations for Morp king but, one dropped out. So that leaves Gabe La-Violet" she announced. I sighed and tilted my head as he walked up onto the stage smiling. But despite my sad feeling I clapped along with the crowd as he was crowned.

"Now I'd like to invite your Morp court princesses to join me on stage. Let's hear it for Stacey Debane" Cammi said. We all clapped as Stacey walked on stage, despite how much of a bitch she was to most of the school "And Radio Rebel!" The crowd cheered louder but Tara remained in her spot next to me "Radio Rebel. Are you out there?" Cammi asked hopefully. She quickly glanced at Tara who shook her head in response.

"Well I guess we'll continue. Your Morp queen is...Radio Rebel" Cammi announced. The crowd cheered again and Tara disappeared somewhere. I looked around quickly before sighing and turning back to the stage. The cheering quieted as people realised, Radio Rebel wasn't making an appearance.

"Most of you don't know me" All heads turned to the white screen, where a figure could be seen behind. I smiled slightly and crossed my arms "I'm the girl who sits at the back of the class, who never raises her hand, who's so afraid of saying the wrong thing so says nothing instead. The old me would've frozen in front of a crowd like this. But something happened, suddenly the real stuff we were dealing with at school became more important than my fears. Look I wasn't sure I would be able to do this tonight, but I've got to be true to myself. So here goes" Tara stepped down from behind the screen and walked into the middle of the stage, facing the crowd.

"I'm Radio Rebel" she finally announced. The crowd seemed to freeze for a moment, before they burst out into loud cheers...Audrey and I included. She smiled in relief and I bit my bottom lip. But just as things were going well, they soon headed downhill. Moreno walked onto the stage, clapping slowly. I rolled my eyes and sighed as the cheers died down.

"Thank you for an enlightening evening. And now that I know who Radio Rebel is..." she said pointing to Tara and chuckling "She is definitely getting expelled" she said. The crowd gasped and my eyes narrowed in disbelief "Enjoy your Morp Tara, and don't bother coming to school on Monday" she laughed. I shook my head and headed towards one of the tables. This was my turn to return the favour, the favour Tara did by helping me back to my feet when I was all alone...she was not getting expelled, not if I could help it.

I hopped up onto the table before swinging my legs over and rising to my feet. I sighed before taking a deep breath "I'm Radio Rebel!" I shouted. All heads turned to me and I winked at Audrey, she smiled catching onto my idea.

"I'm Radio Rebel!" she shouted.

"No I'm Radio Rebel" Gavin said afterwards.

"No I'm Radio Rebel!" Stacey's friend exclaimed excitedly. Just as I'd hoped, my plan started off a domino effect. In less than a few seconds, everyone in the room were chanting 'I'm Radio Rebel'.

"You can't expel everyone. Can you?" Cammi asked smugly. Moreno shook her head in defeat, and handed the mic back to Tara before walking away. We all cheered once she was gone and I laughed in relief. I sighed and smiled as the two other G band members helped me down from the table.

"I believe this belongs to you" Cammi said handing the queen crown to Tara.

"I mean, I guess since we're all Radio Rebel. This crown belongs to all of us, so congratulations kings and queens" Tara said chuckling. The crowd cheered again "But there is one person who's been dreaming of this crown her entire life. Although I'm not quite sure if I heard her say she was Radio Rebel" she said walking towards Stacey. She aimed the mic at her and Stacey smiled.

"I'm Radio Rebel. I'm so Radio Rebel" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well then" Tara placed the crown on Stacey's head and the crowd cheered again...me included.

* * *

It had been a while since the crowning and Tara's Radio Rebel revelation. A few crowns had been thrown into the crowd, so now nearly everyone were wearing one. I was sat on one of the tables talking to Lisa and her date. He was actually a really nice guy, and he seemed to make Lisa really happy. But while I was happy for her, I was sad too. For one thing I missed my necklace, but not just that...I missed the person who gave it to me. But was I ready to put myself through it all again? Not really.

"Everyone, please give it up for Lincoln Bay's very own Gavin Morgan" Cammi said through the stage Mic. We all cheered as Gavin walked onto the stage, holding a guitar. She walked off the stage leaving him as the only one up there.

"There's a girl I've liked for a while now, she's the kinda girl who's not afraid to ask a dancing sandwich for help" he said. My eyes widened and I tilted my head "This song's for her" he said. He started to play the guitar and I shook my head in disbelief.

"He was the sandwich" I whispered to myself in thought. Lisa gave me a curious look and I shrugged in response "Long story" I replied. She nodded and we both turned back to the stage.

"Walls you can build all around Just to shield a piece of your world out of sight And I needed you to look through To the shadows I tried to burry inside Drawing them out to the light You showed me I got nothing here to hide..."

My eyes widened slightly as Gabe and the other two G's, climbed up on stage heading towards their instruments and started playing. I smiled slightly and tilted my head, listening to the beautiful sound of the song.

"Now I can be who I am Now I can stand up for everyone to see Takin' this life in my hands Now I can be, Now I can be the real me"

The song faded, a sign that he had finished and the whole crowd cheered loudly. The group jumped down from the stage and a slow song started to play. Couples got together and swayed on the dance floor. Lisa's date re-appeared and he held out his hand to her "You wanna dance?" he asked hopefully. She glanced at me questioningly and I smiled.

"Go, Lis'. I'll be fine I swear" I reassured. She smiled gratefully before taking his hand, allowing him to lead her into the crowd of swaying loved-up teens. I sighed and rested my chin on my closed fists. I noticed Tara talking to Gavin and I smiled slightly. I wanted to be happy for my friends, I really did...well I was a little. But I really envied them, they had guys singing for them and treating them right. Yet here I was feeling horrible about dumping a jerk.

"Hey Gabb's" I flinched in surprise and slowly looked up. I sighed and nodded in greeting.

"Hi" I greeted quietly.

"Look, I'm so sorry about before. I didn't mean what I said, I just get really touchy when people ask me about what happened to us back then. I know I was a jerk but I don't need people calling me out on it" Gabe said shaking his head. I nodded in understanding.

"I forgive you, I guess. But I don't wanna get back together, I'm not ready to put myself through it all again" I replied sighing. He nodded and shrugged.

"I understand. As long as we're talking and you forgive me. But even though we're not going out now. You wanna dance?" he asked slightly hopeful. I shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" I hopped down from the table and he held his hand out to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Just as friends" he exclaimed reassuringly. I giggled and nodded placing his hand and mine. He smiled and pulled me into the middle of the crowd before placing his hands on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders and sighed quietly...not matter how much I missed it, I was not giving in this time. But not everything stays the same, and girls always tend to change their minds.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. But this is not the last chapter in case you were wondering. There is one more to come, I will update soon. Anyway thank you for reading and review if you can please_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note:  
Ok, so. With the singing part, normal is Gabby and italic is Lisa. And both of them together is bold. I will list the name and author of the songs in the author's note at the end of this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter._

I walked into the school with Tara and Audrey smiling and talking, as usual. It had been 2 days since prom and Tara was now unbelievably popular. She only hung out with Audrey and I explaining that she didn't want too much to change. Her step-dad had allowed the show to carry on even though everyone now knew who Radio Rebel was. And Moreno couldn't kick Tara out because if she tried, the whole school would turn themselves in as Radio Rebel. So in short, life was pretty good right now.

I entered the auditorium with the rest of my music class feeling more nervous than ever. It was the day of our performances that determined our grades, and even though Lisa and I had rehearsed about a thousand times I was terrified. Which was strange because I was never usually nervous about much, but a lot had changed in the past few weeks.

"Alright class, settle down" Mrs Davies said loudly from the stage. We all immediately quieted and turned to face her "Now I'm sure some of you are nervous, but there is nothing to be worried about. If you aren't feeling up to it then let me know now, but there is no pressure" she said crossing her arms, waiting for a reply. When none came she smiled "Good. Now who wants to go first?" she asked excitedly. A few hands shot up into the air and she chuckled "Alright. Jess, you're up" she said pointing to one of my classmates. The girl walked up onto the stage and I sighed nervously, before trying to take my mind off it by listening to the music.

* * *

The class clapped as another one of our classmates descended the stage stairs. We'd gone through a lot of people, I'd never realised my class had so many people before this moment "Very good Charlotte. Okay, who's next?" Mrs Davies asked standing from her chair. I tilted my head and waited for the next person to raise their hand, when something horrific happened...it was Lisa's hand that rose.

"Me and Gabriella will go next" she exclaimed shrugging. Mrs Davies smiled and my eyes widened.

"What? No" I whispered pleadingly. Lisa rose to her feet and rolled her eyes at me.

"C'mon the sooner we get it over with the better. I know you're nervous but it won't be that bad. I promise" she replied looking down at me. I sighed in thought for a moment before shaking my head and also rising to my feet.

"You're lucky I like you" I muttered following her onto the stage. She giggled as she sat down at the school piano, with a mic on top. I sat down on one of the wooden stool chairs with a mic in front. I took a deep breath at the sight of all the people watching me, and they seemed to double the more nervous I got. Lisa cleared her throat next to me and I glanced back at her, she nodded towards the mic and I sighed before also nodding...the sooner I did this, the better.

"You seem too good,  
Too good to be true.  
You're holding me stronger,  
Stronger than I'm used to.

_Don't go out with the boys tonight_  
_ I won't sleep a wink,_  
_ Wondering what you're doing._  
_ Don't go out with the girls tonight_  
_ I will turn to drink,_  
_Wondering what you're proving._

You seem to good,  
To good to be true.  
I'm loving you longer,  
Longer than I'm used to.

_Don't go out with the boys tonight_  
_ I won't sleep a wink,_  
_ Wondering what you're doing._  
_Don't go out with the girls tonight_  
_ I will turn to drink,_  
_Wondering what you're proving._

_[2x]_  
**Tug of war**  
** Sweet as sin**  
** I let go**  
** I fell in**  
** Feel the pull**  
** Call your name**  
** I'm alone**  
** Once again**

_You seem too good,_  
_ Too good to be true._  
_ You're holding me stronger, _  
_ Stronger than I'm used to._

Don't go out with the boys tonight  
I won't sleep a wink,  
Wondering what you're doing.  
Don't go out with the girls tonight  
I will turn to drink,  
Wondering what you're proving.

**Tug of war**  
** Sweet as sin**  
** I let go**  
** I fell in**  
** Feel the pull**  
** Call your name**  
** I'm alone**  
** Once again**

Tug of war _(Don't go out with the boys tonight)_  
Sweet as sin _(You seem too good)_  
I let go _(Too good to be true)_  
I fell in  
Feel the pull _(Don't go out with the girls tonight) (I'm loving you longer)_  
Call your name _(I will turn to drink)_  
I'm alone  
Once again _(Longer than I'm used to)_

Tug of war _(Don't go out with the boys tonight)_  
Sweet as sin _(You seem too good)_  
I let go _(Too good to be true)_  
I fell in  
Feel the pull _(Don't go out with the girls tonight) (You seem too good)_  
Call your name _(I will turn to drink)_  
I'm alone  
Once again _(Too good to be true)_

(Tug of war)  
(Feel the pull) _(Don't go out with the boys tonight)_  
**(Tug of war)**  
** (Feel the pull)**"

I pulled back from the mic and the class cheered loudly. I smiled in relief and stood from the stool, turning to Lisa as she rose from the piano bench "That was easier than I thought it would be" I sighed. She chuckled and shrugged.

"I told you it would be. Now c'mon, there's still a few people left" she said linking her left arm through my right. I smiled and nodded, both of us exiting the stage back into the rows of chairs.

"Very good girls! Beautiful both of you" Mrs Davies exclaimed nodding. I bit my lip smiling and sat down in my seat, Lisa sitting down to my left "Now, who's left?" she asked turning back to the rest of the class. A hand rose and I sighed quietly "Ah, Mr La-Violet. Let's hear it" she said looking down at her clipboard. He got to his feet and hopped up onto the stage, looking very cocky.

"Alright, this song is for Gabriella Ramirez even though she hates these cheesy cliché acts" he announced through the mic while pointing to me. My eyes widened as a few heads glanced back at me "I'm so sorry, and I hope you'll take me back. Even though I've been a jerk to you. This is for you babe" he said smirking slightly. I nodded with still wide eyes as he started playing.

"She's like the wind,  
Through my tree.  
She rides the night,  
Next to me.  
She leads me through moonlight,  
Only to burn me with the sun.  
She's taken my heart,  
She doesn't know what she's done  
Baby please.

I feel her breath in my face (baby I can feel)  
Her body close to me (her body close to me)  
Can't look in her eyes (can't look in your eyes)  
She's outta my league (she's outta my league oh)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's got everything I need.  
She's like the wind

Girl I look in the mirror,  
And all I see.  
Is a young old man with only a dream (ooo oh oh)  
Am I just fooling myself.  
Thinkin' she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face (baby I can feel)  
Her body close to me (her body close, yes I do)  
Can't look in her eyes (cant look in her eyes)  
She's outta of my league (she's outta my league oh)  
Just a fool to believe  
She got everything I need  
She's like the wind"

He stopped playing and like before with me and Lisa, the class cheered loudly. They probably found the whole thing romantic, and if I was being honest...so did I. He was right on one thing, I did hate cliché acts like this. But when he did it he made it look really hot, and I was very attracted to him right now...despite my brain protesting.

"That was very good Gabe, very dramatic introduction but good" Mrs Davies said shaking her head. I giggled in amusement as he shrugged.

"Thanks, but I still need an answer Gabb's" he said through the mic. Every head in the room turned to me and my eyes once again widened "C'mon beautiful. Give me another shot, I swear I won't blow it this time" he said drawing an X over his chest. I smiled and sighed in thought.

"I don't know..." I hesitated shrugging slightly.

"Say yes!" The class shouted impatiently. I jumped and rolled my eyes before getting to my feet.

"Calm down" I exclaimed making my way towards the stage. He turned to face me as I walked up the small steps to the stage.

"So?" he asked putting down his guitar. I tilted my head and sighed while crossing my arms.

"You promise not to be a jerk?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He nodded.

"I promise"

"You promise not to diss out my friends?"

"I promise" he said slowly walking towards me.

"And do you promise, to never do something like this again?" I asked in a whispered tone as we suddenly became an inch apart. He chuckled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I promise" he said before placing one hand on my neck and crushing his lips against my own. The class cheered again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he ran his hands down to my thighs and hoisted me up against him. My legs locked around his waist as out kiss became more heated.

"Okay, enough of that! Let's keep it PG" Mrs Davies exclaimed both amused and serious. I giggled as we both pulled back slightly.

"I have something else for you" he said smiling. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and he lowered me to my feet "Turn around" he instructed. I tilted my head but turned my back to him. In a few seconds something cold fell onto my chest, I gasped and looked down to see a familiar 'G' symbol. I smiled and pulled my hair out so that it was no longer tucked inside my necklace.

"You kept it" I said turning back to face him. He shrugged.

"You know I never get rid of anything" he said tilting his own head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. His arms rested around my shoulders as he placed his chin on the top of my head. I sighed in content hugging him tighter...maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Author's Note:  
I hope you enjoyed the story as this is infact the last chapter, thank you for reviewing it really helped keep the story going. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Songs:_

_Carly Rae Jepsen - Tug of War  
Lumidee - She's like the wind._


End file.
